Strategy
This page contains strategies for all modes. If you look for strategies for campaign levels, go on the page for the level in the Campaign category. Endless Waves Normal levels All units are fully upgraded tier 4. Vamp strategy You'll need * A tier 2 vampire * Initial gems: 30 * Initial souls: 60 Strategy # Select your vampire and others (not important which ones they are) to fight for you # Send out one vampire (that's why you have to own an initial stock of 30 gems) # Press the forward button # Use his special. He will quickly get to the castle, flying. # When he stops flying, use his special again and he will fly again and attack the castle. Extra information If you can upgrade Intial souls and Soul meter and get tier 4 vamp you can beat any endless wave (except for bosses). You'll be able to finish the levels in 10-30 seconds, depending on: * tier * area * level number Imp and Archer strategy You'll need *A tier 3 or higher Skully Archer *An Imp *Initial gems: 45 *Initial souls: depending on tiers, but as high as possible *For Toxic Swamp only: manual enemy targeting (for the Tentacles) Strategy # Select the Archer, the Imp and 6 other, random units from the unit selector. # Press the forward button # Send out an imp, immediatly followed by a Skully Archer # Once they arrive at the castle, repeatedly use the archer's special until it falls. The Imp's special does more damage but costs more souls. Other strategies You can also try sending tier 4 fully upgraded trolls, using their special on the castle. It has a higher chance of beating the level if it is a hard endless wave. It's also a good idea to send out wolves or spiders. They both have pretty high speed. Tier 3 spider special is useful to getting to the castle in aound 5 secs. Boss levels Magma Mountain Wave 25 Tier 4 dwarves spawn at the beginning, followed by dwarfves, golems and fauns with incredibly high hitpoint rates. So, you have to defeat the phoenix before the powerful ones arrive. Choose imps, vamps, skullys, archers, dead knights and three random others. You should have high mining, high souls and initial souls, tier 3/4 imps, archers and dead knights. Press the forward button and summon imps and archers. Use the archer's special on the phoenix (not on the dwarves). Continue by summoning archers, imps and dead knights and skullys and vamps if you have enough gems. Focus on the archer's special. You should win before the phoenix reaches your castle. A second strategy to beat this is to do Magma mountain wave 50 strategy. Magma Mountain Wave 50 Send a troll immediatly at tier 4 maxed out. Use his special twice, and on the castle use the tier 4 Skully archers special. Endless Arena Regular levels (including minibosses) Use the vamp. Use his special when you see a golem, a faun, a healer or a wizard. Only take souls if your souls aren't enough to perform a special. Only take HP potions if you have lost more than 200 HP. If you are almost dead, summon an imp. Use his special often too. Boss levels Use the lich. Immediatly use his special to summon one (or two, if it is at tier 3) ghosts. Use it again for the second (or third if it is at tier 3) (only at tier 2 or higher). Don't use it anymore until you see the boss on the right of the screen. Kill any other heroes until no more come. Then, first use the special on the boss and then kill him. Category:Basics